


The Alarm

by KiwiKiddo



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dick Jokes, M/M, Profanity, alex has a really annoying alarm, alex sleeps in the nude, how do you tag, these people are children i swear, thomas hates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKiddo/pseuds/KiwiKiddo
Summary: Alexander has a really annoying alarm that wakes both him and Thomas in the early hours and it's driving Thomas insane





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please bear with any spelling errors. Also, this is my first fanfic so it might suck

_Beep beep_ _beep_.

Not again.

_Beep beep beep._

No.

_Beep beep be-_

"Alexander, if you don't shut off that fucking alarm I will literally shove it up your ass!" Thomas exclaimed angrily, throwing his duvet off of himself. It was 5:30 in the morning and he was _not_  in the mood to be woken up like that.

He groaned, the sound of his roommates alarm clearly piercing through the thin walls, from inside the room next to him.

"Alexander, I'm not hearing an alarm being turned off!" He yelled again, making sure that if he hadn't been heard the first time, he was being heard now. No response _and the damned thing was still at it_. That's it, Thomas thought, getting up from his bed to pay his roomie a visit. Didn't hesitate the slightest before slamming the door open to his roommate, Alexander, still lying in bed with a pillow on his head.

"Alexander." He received no response, only a groan as a hand rose from the bed to stuff the pillow tighter against the small man lying in it.

"Turn off the alarm."

"No." Alexander said, his voice muffled below the pillow. Thomas leaned annoyed against the doorframe as the alarm kept beeping.

"I refuse to be woken up this early on a weekend only for your stubborn ass to act like this." When he received no answer once again, he huffed and made his way across the room to Alexander's bed.

"Askin' for it shortie, of you're not getting up yourself, I'm getting you up for you." Thomas stated, attaching his large hand at Alexander's covers. Before Alex could protest, they were violently yanked off, exposing his completely naked self. He instantly sat up, glaring angrily at Thomas and reaching for his covers. Thomas' cheeks flushed a bright red before he threw the duvet at the smaller man, turning away before hissing;

"You sleep in the nude?!"

Alexander quickly covered himself, feeling his own cheeks flush as well. There was an awkward silence between the two for a second before the alarm beeped again and Thomas remembered why he barged in in the first place. Still not looking at Alex, he reached over to turn it off. They sat in silence again for a bit.

"The naked body is a piece of art, if public didn't shoo it away, I would be naked at all times." Alexander said jokingly to ease the building awkward tension. Thomas turned to him and snorted, Alexander shooting him a grin.

"Well if the naked body is a piece of art, would you be interested in a guided tour through an art gallery?" Thomas asked with a wink before they both broke out into laughter.

"Oh, while I'm sure that would be interesting, I'm more interested in the grand main attraction." Alex shot back before they both immaturely laughed again. They took turns at making dick jokes that were related to art, until Alexander finally shoved Thomas out of his room so he could get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to get some feedback and just comments in general. You can suggest prompts and ships in the comments!


End file.
